El Tributo
by Naty Mu
Summary: [Para el Intercambio de regalos: Perlas y Relicarios del foro El diente de León] Katniss Everdeen, ganadora de los 74º Juegos del Hambre, buscará la forma de pagarle su deuda a Peeta Mellark, el tributo masculino de la versión número 76.
1. Parte I

**El Tributo**

* * *

_**Para el intercambio**__**"Perlas y Relicarios" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28, quien pidió una historia sobre Katniss &amp; Peeta:**_

"_Katniss Everdeen se ofreció como voluntaria para sustituir a su hermana Prim y ganó los 74 Juegos del Hambre(…)En los 76 Juegos del Hambre, cuando Peeta está enfrentándose a su última cosecha, su nombre sale elegido (…) pero Katniss, que siempre se ha sentido en deuda con el chico que le salvó la vida años atrás, se empecina en que se encargará de traerlo a casa sano y salvo. En el proceso, como no podía ser de otra manera, ambos acaban enamorándose el uno del otro_."

* * *

El sol brilla fuerte en lo alto del cielo, encandilándome un poco. No me molesta realmente. No quiero ver los rostros de los chicos que esperan a que Effie saque a los desafortunados escogidos para ser tributos este año. No quiero ver el miedo ser reemplazado por alivio cuando no sea sus nombres los leídos, sino el de alguien más. Otro condenado a muerte.

El año pasado había menos miedo, por una ingenua esperanza de que habían más posibilidades de ganar. Eso probablemente fue por mi culpa, después de haber ganado, pese a todo pronóstico, los 74º Juegos del Hambre. Pero después que ambos tributos murieran en el baño de sangre en el Vasallaje, la gente se dio cuenta que nada ha cambiado realmente.

Haymitch está desparramado en su silla a mi lado, el olor a alcohol tan fuerte que probablemente pueden sentirlo en las primeras tres filas bajo el escenario. Pero aún así, creo que está fingiendo, que en realidad no está tan borracho, sino que quiere como yo una excusa para no mirarlos. Ya suficiente tenemos con tener que lidiar con llevar dos tributos a su muerte.

—¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte!—canturrea Effie con su acento del Capitolio. Me distraigo mientras parlotea sobre el honor y la gloria de representar al distrito y otras necedades que dice todos los años. Luego llega el momento del sorteo y Effie llama a una chica de la Veta, tal delgada que parece no haber comido en semanas, y que a penas tiene energías para reaccionar.

—Y ahora, los chicos—continúa ella, una vez que la chica ya ha ocupado su lugar en el escenario. Una nube pasa por el sol, ocultando su reflejo sobre mi rostro y de pronto las multitud es visible nuevamente. Quiero cerrar los ojos, pero me obligo a permanecer estoica. _Ya queda menos_, me recuerdo. —Peeta Mellark—lee.

¡Peeta Mellark!

_Oh no_, pienso. _Él no_.

Lo observo avanzar hacia el escenario; altura media, fornido, cabello rubio ceniza que le cae en ondas sobre la frente. En la cara se le nota la conmoción del momento, se ve que lucha por guardarse sus emociones, pero en sus ojos azules constato la alarma que tan a menudo encuentro en mis presas. De todos modos, sube con paso firme al escenario y ocupa su lugar.

Effie pregunta si hay voluntarios, pero es simplemente por seguir el protocolo. Nadie busca el prestigio de hacerse vencedor aquí. En el distrito doce sólo ha habido un voluntario, yo, y sólo lo hice para salvar a mi hermana que había sido seleccionada. Peeta tiene dos hermanos mayores, quienes aunque quisieran ya no podrían ofrecerse de voluntarios en su lugar. Estoy segura que ésta era su última cosecha.

El alcalde empieza a leer el largo y aburrido Tratado de la Traición, como hace todos los años, pero mis oídos me zumban.

_¿Por qué él?_, pienso. Intento de convencerme que no importa, que Peeta Mellark y yo no somos amigos, ni siquiera somos vecinos y nunca hablamos. Nuestra única interacción real sucedió hace muchos años, y seguro que él ya la ha olvidado; sin embargo, yo no, y sé que nunca lo haré.

Fue durante la peor época de mi vida. Mi padre había muerto hacía tres meses, en el invierno más frío que recordaba. El distrito nos había concedido una pequeña suma de dinero como compensación por su muerte, lo bastante para un mes de luto, después del cual mi madre habría tenido que conseguir un trabajo. El problema fue que no lo hizo. Se limitaba a quedarse sentada en una silla o, lo más habitual, acurrucada debajo de las mantas de la cama, con la mirada perdida. De vez en cuando se movía, se levantaba como si la empujase alguna urgencia, para después quedarse de nuevo inmóvil. No le afectaban las súplicas constantes de mi hermana Prim.

Recuerdo el pánico, como si aún pudiera sentirlo escurrirse por debajo de mi piel. A los once años, con una hermana de siete, me convertí en la cabeza de la familia; no había alternativa. Compraba comida en el mercado, la cocinaba como podía y trataba que Prim y yo nos viéramos presentables para que nadie supiera que mi madre ya no podía cuidarnos o nos habrían llevado al orfanato de la comunidad. Eventualmente el dinero se acabó y poco a poco empezamos a morirnos de hambre. Yo me decía que todo estaría bien si podía aguantar hasta mayo, sólo hasta el ocho de mayo, porque entonces cumpliría doce años, y podría pedir teselas y conseguir aquella valiosa cantidad de cereales y aceite que serviría para alimentarnos. El problema era que faltaban varias semanas y cabía la posibilidad de que no llegáramos vivas.

La tarde de mi encuentro con Peeta Mellark, la lluvia caía en implacables mantas de agua helada. Había estado en la ciudad intentando cambiar algunas ropas viejas de bebé de Prim en el mercado público, sin mucho éxito. La lluvia había empapado la chaqueta de cazador de mi padre que llevaba puesta y yo estaba muerta de frío. Llevábamos tres días comiendo agua hervida con algunas hojas de menta seca que había encontrado en el fondo de un armario. No podía volver a casa; allí estaba mi madre, con sus ojos sin vida, y mi hermana pequeña, con sus mejillas huecas y sus labios cuarteados.

Me encontré dando tumbos por una calle embarrada, detrás de las tiendas que servían a la gente más acomodada de la ciudad. Los comerciantes vivían en sus negocios, así que, básicamente, estaba en sus patios. Se me pasó por la cabeza que quizás encontrara algo en los botes de basura. Puede que un hueso en la carnicería, verduras podridas en la verdulería, algo que nadie salvo mi desesperada familia estuviera dispuesto a comer. Por desgracia, acababan de vaciar los cubos.

Los gritos de la esposa del panadero me despertaron del estupor en que me encontraba. Me gritaba insultos, amenazándome con llamar a los agentes de paz y acusándome de ladrona. Recuerdo los azules ojos del hijo menor del panadero clavados en mí, a quien conocía pues iba en mi clase, desde atrás de la falda de su madre. Por la puerta abierta de la panadería escapaba el aroma a pan caliente y una suave brisa cálida proveniente de los hornos dónde éstos habían sido horneados. Sin querer problemas, retrocedí de los cubos y me alejé lo suficiente para que la mujer se diera por satisfecha y volviera a entrar a su casa.

Cuando hubo desaparecido dentro del calor de la panadería, yo me dejé colapsar en la blanda tierra junto al manzano. La ropa de bebé cayó al barro, pero no intenté levantarla. Nadie quería comprarla tampoco. Allí, tirada junto al árbol, pensé que moriría. Pero tampoco quería volver a casa a enfrentarme a los ojos sin vida de mi madre y las mejillas vacías de mi hermana.

Una conmoción dentro de la panadería me sacó de mis pensamientos. Un grito de furia y un fuerte golpe se abrieron paso a través del sonido de la lluvia. El hijo menor del panadero salió rápidamente por la puerta trasera, seguido por los gritos de su madre: —¡Dáselos al cerdo, niño estúpido! ¡Ninguna persona decente va a comprarme el pan quemado!

La cabeza cabizbaja y dos enormes panes en su regazo con la corteza ennegrecida, me hicieron comprender que los panes probablemente había caído al fuego. El chico empezó a arrancar las partes quemadas y a tirarlas al comedero. Entonces la puerta volvió a cerrarse, su madre siguiendo el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda, anunciando un cliente.

El chico miró hacia la panadería entonces, como para comprobar que su madre no podía verlo, y pude ver el moretón rojo que le habían dejado en su mejilla. Me estaba preguntando con qué le habrían pegado, cuando el chico lanzó los panes hacia mis pies. Yo lo miré confundida, pero el muchacho volvió rápidamente hacia la panadería y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Me quedé largo rato mirando el pan sin poder creérmelo, pero en cuanto reaccioné me metí ambos panes bajo la chaqueta y corrí a casa. Allí, obligué a Prim y a mi madre a sentarse a la mesa y lo comimos con té caliente. Era un pan sustancioso, con pasas y nueces. Esa fue la primera noches en semanas que nos fuimos a la cama con el estómago lleno.

Al día siguiente comimos pan para desayunar y fuimos al colegio. Fue como si la primavera hubiese llegado de la noche a la mañana: el aire era dulce y cálido y había nubes esponjosas. Después de clases, cuando fui a recoger a Prim, vi al chico al otro lado del patio y vi que se le había hinchado la mejilla y tenía el ojo morado. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo; luego, él volvió la cabeza. Yo bajé la vista, avergonzada, y entonces lo vi: el primer diente de león del año. Se me encendió una bombilla en la cabeza, pensé en las horas pasadas en los bosques con mi padre y supe cómo íbamos a sobrevivir.

Hasta el día de hoy, no he sido capaz de romper la conexión entre este chico, Peeta Mellark, el pan que me dio esperanza y el diente de león que me recordó que no estaba condenada. Más de una vez me encontré con sus ojos clavados en mí en el colegio, cuando aún asistía al colegio, aunque él siempre apartaba la vista rápidamente. Siento como si le debiese algo y odio deberle cosas a la gente. Quizás debería haberle dado las gracias en algún momento, porque así me sentiría menos confusa.

El alcalde termina de leer el lúgubre Tratado de la Traición, indicándoles a los tributos que se den la mano. Peeta me mira por sobre el hombro de la chica, sus ojos azules brillando con lágrimas sin derramar. En ese momento me prometo hacer lo que sea por salvarlo. Él es hijo del panadero, fuerte, bien alimentado, agradable a la vista y querido por todos. Tiene posibilidades.

Y así, por fin, podré pagarle por salvarme la vida.

—·—

De alguna forma, logro evitar a Peeta y a la chica de la veta durante la mayoría del viaje al Capitolio, recurriendo a comer en mi cuarto y fingiendo estar enferma cuando Effie me llama al salón comedor. Estoy alargando lo inevitable, lo sé, porque no puedo ser mentora de chicos con los que no interactúo, sólo los estaría condenando a muerte. Por eso, cuando al segundo día Effie viene a buscarme para el desayuno la sigo sin quejas ni mentiras.

—¡Vaya! ¡Miren quién nos premia con su presencia! ¿Te mejoraste por fin de esa temible enfermedad, preciosa?—me molesta Haymitch en cuanto me ve entrar al salón, pero con sus manos gesticula para que me siente a su lado. En cuanto lo hago, me sirven una enorme bandeja de comida enfrente.

Levanto la vista un momento y los brillantes ojos azules de Peeta Mellark me hacen sobresaltar. Haymitch se ríe por la bajo a mi lado. —Estábamos hablando sobre estrategias para la arena—me dice Peeta. Yo asiento.

—Estos chicos son muy impacientes—me dice Haymitch, fingiendo susurrar.

—Lo primero es el desfile—les digo, mirando a la chica de la veta para evitar mirar a su compañero de distrito. —Cinna y Portia son excelentes diseñadores y muy amables. No tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Tengan confianza de que harán lo que puedan por ayudarlos.

—Ellos son los que hicieron ese vestido en llamas, ¿no?—me dice la chica. Yo asiento y bajo la mirada, avergonzada al recordar lo ridícula que debo haberme visto dando vueltas en mi entrevista con Caesar Flickerman.

—Si tú confías en ellos, nosotros también lo haremos—dice Peeta. Y por algún motivo, el comentario me hace sonrojar aún más.

—·—

La gente vitorea en cuanto los ven. Los trajes que llevan parecen inspirarle miedo incluso a los caballos que tiran el carruaje por el círculo de la ciudad. Es como si Cinna y Portia los hubieran vestido con auténticos carbones incandescentes. Ambos miran al frente, sin interactuar con la audiencia, quien parece completamente cautivada con esa actitud de superioridad.

O quizás es lo asombrosamente guapo que es Peeta Mellark.

Sus ojos brillan aún más rodeados por todo ese maquillaje oscuro y algo le han hecho a su cabello, que parece estar hecho de verdaderos rizos de oro. Toda la gente a nuestro alrededor parece suspirar por él.

Sonrío, complacida. Peeta podría ser el próximo Finnick Odair si sigue así. Y a Finnick Odair nunca le faltaron patrocinadores. _Sí_, suspiro aliviada, _voy a poder traérmelo a casa_.

—·—

Esa noche, sin embargo, el sueño me elude. No es anormal. Suelo tener problemas para dormir en casa, sino es por conciliar el sueño por las horribles pesadillas que me atormentan en cuanto logro conciliarlo. Pero aquí en el Capitolio, me es prácticamente imposible dormir hasta que estoy absolutamente agotada.

Supongo que es por eso que Haymitch despide cada día con varias botellas de licor blanco.

Pero yo no puedo permitirme un vicio como ese. Así que, cuando me doy cuenta que no volveré a dormirme, decido levantarme e ir al tejado. Me sorprendo cuando, al llegar allí, me encuentro con Peeta sentado junto al borde.

—¿No podías dormir?—le pregunto, sobresaltándolo. Él me sonríe débilmente y niega con su cabeza.

—Me sorprende que no les preocupe que algunos tributos decidieran saltar por el borde.

—No pueden—le confío. Y lanzo una pequeña piedrecita por el borde, la cual tras producir un chasquido, regresa en nuestra dirección. —Es una especie de campo eléctrico.

Peeta asiente y no dice nada por un momento. Yo me siento a su lado, mirando hacia abajo, a la eterna fiesta que se produce en el Capitolio por anticipación ante unos nuevos juegos.

—Lo lamento—le suelto, sin pensar. Peeta me mira un momento, la expresión de su rostro indescifrable. —Voy a… Con Haymitch… Haremos todo lo posible…

—No importa, Katniss—me interrumpe. —De todos modos no tengo ninguna oportunidad en los juegos.

—No debes pensar así.

—¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Mi única esperanza es no avergonzar a nadie y… —vacila.

—¿Y qué?

—No sé como expresarlo bien. Es que… quiero morir siendo yo mismo. ¿Tiene sentido?—pregunta, pero no espera mi respuesta. —No quiero que me cambien ahí afuera, que me conviertan en una especie de monstruo, porque yo no soy así.

Miro mis manos, avergonzada. Manos que solían proveer alimentos a mi familia, pero que ahora estarán para siempre manchadas de sangre.

—Lo siento, no quise decir que tú…

—No te preocupes—intento sonreír.

—No me refiero a que no mataría a nadie. Llegado el momento, estoy seguro que lo haré como todos los demás. No puedo rendirme sin luchar. Pero desearía poder encontrar una forma de… de demostrarle al Capitolio que no le pertenezco, que soy algo más que una pieza en sus juegos.

—Es que no eres más que eso. Ninguno de nosotros lo somos. Así funcionan los juegos.

—Vale, pero, dentro de ese esquema, tú sigues siendo tú y yo sigo siendo yo—insiste. —¿No lo ves?

—Un poco—concedo. —Pero creo que es hora que vuelvas a la cama. No quiero que te metas en problemas.

Peeta me sonríe, aunque sin poder ocultar la tristeza detrás de su mirada, y me desea buenas noches antes de desaparecer por las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Me quedo un buen rato observando la zona donde su silueta desapareció, sin poder dejar de pensar en sus palabras.

—·—

Cuando Effie escolta a los chicos al subterráneo para empezar su entrenamiento, debo seguir a Haymitch al salón donde los posibles patrocinadores beben y planean sus apuestas. Aquí es donde debo jugar todas mis cartas para salvar a Peeta. Y aunque la gente parece lo suficientemente interesada en él como para patrocinarlo, me veo contrariada al tener que vender su imagen.

—Pensé que estarías más motivada por ayudar al chico—me susurra Haymitch. Yo no cuestiono que sepa mi interés por él. Ya me he dado cuenta que somos demasiado parecidos como para ocultarnos las cosas el uno al otro.

—Conozco a este chico desde que éramos niños, Haymitch—le intento explicar—, se siente incorrecto hablarle a esta gente de él y…

—¿Y tienes una idea mejor para ayudarlo? —me interrumpe. —El chico necesita patrocinadores si va a tener alguna posibilidad de salir vivo de la arena. Así que te aconsejo que despolves tu mejor sonrisa y trates de convencerlos que es el próximo Finnick Odair. Quien sabe, quizás logremos llevarnos un vencedor a casa.

Asiento sin decir nada, porque qué puedo responder a eso. Y por el resto del día intento fingir que la gente del Capitolio no me repugna por el bien de Peeta.

—·—

El bosque no me es ya seguro. Los árboles parecen erguirse sobre mí de forma amenazante, ocultando depredadores que me observan esperando el momento adecuado para atacar. Los sinsajos me guían hacia ella, atrapada bajo una red, llorando de miedo.

—¡Rue!—grito al verla.

—¡Katniss!

Corro hacia ella y lucho por liberarla, pero mi cuchillo no parece obedecer mis órdenes. Eventualmente logro sacarla, pero entonces un sonido de hojas pisadas me advierte que tenemos visitas. Mi flecha se hunde en el cuello de Marvel antes que note haberla lanzado. Y la lanza ya ha penetrado el abdomen de Rue para cuando me giro hacia ella.

La sangre brota, brota a borbotones. Emana como un río crecido fluye en un diluvio, amenazando con inundarlo todo, ahogándonos con la fuerza de su destrucción.

—¡Rue!

Me despiertan los gritos. Son desgarradores y roncos, probablemente el motivo por el que me cuesta reconocer que provienen de mi propia garganta. Las lágrimas me nublan la vista por lo que me sobresalto aún más al sentir un par de brazos rodear mi torso.

—Tranquila. Estás a salvo. Fue un sueño.

No logro verlo, pero sé que es él. Dejo las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas y me acurruco aún más contra su cuerpo. Hace años que nadie me abraza de esta forma y, aunque debería sentirme incómoda con un contacto tan íntimo con alguien a quien a penas conozco, sólo logro sentir calma. Me siento protegida, como no me sentía desde que murió mi padre.

Permanecemos así largo rato, sólo el sonido de mis sollozos interrumpiendo el silencio. Cuando me calmo un poco, él intenta soltarme pero yo lo aprieto más contra mí provocando una especie de quejido de su parte.

—Quédate conmigo—le digo, mientras él me hace recostarme otra vez y yo lo arrastro conmigo dentro de las sábanas.

Su respuesta es prácticamente un suspiro, antes que el calor de nuestro abrazo me empuje de vuelta al mundo de los sueños: —Siempre.

—·—

Media hora antes que empiecen las entrevistas, Effie reúne a todo el equipo del Distrito 12 en el ascensor. Aunque Cinna ha hecho un trabajo genial con la chica de la Veta, Portia y los suyos también han trabajado mucho: Peeta está impresionante con su traje negro con adornos de llamas y su cabellos rubio estilizado hacia atrás, dominando sus rizos. La chica de la Veta lleva un vestido amarillo que se ve muy bien con su color de piel y la hace hacer juego con Peeta.

Una vez abajo, los tributos forman fila para subir al escenario a medida que su nombre es llamado. Yo sigo a Haymitch y al resto del equipo hacia nuestros asientos entre el público. Afortunadamente, mi asiento es junto a Cinna, quien me sujeta la mano como si fuera a ser yo la que estuviera a punto de subir a la entrevista.

Caesar Flickerman, con su cabello morado y traje a juego, va llamando a cada tributo uno a uno, primero la chica y luego el chico. Peeta es el último en ser llamado, pero se gana al público con facilidad, quienes ríen y gritan, extasiados con las bromas que hacen Caesar y él. Peeta utiliza lo de ser hijo de panadero para comparar a los tributos con los panes de sus distritos. Después cuenta una anécdota divertida sobre las duchas del Capitolio y Caesar y él se huelen el uno a otro en busca de un cierto aroma a rosas, lo que arranca risotadas a nuestra espalda.

—Y, dime Peeta, ¿alguna novia que dejaras en casa? —pregunta Caesar.

Peeta vacila, pero luego niega con la cabeza, aunque no parece muy convencido.

—¿Un chico guapo como tú? ¡Tiene que haber una chica especial! Vamos, ¿cómo se llama?

—Bueno, hay una chica—responde él, suspirando—. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante seguro que ella no sabía de mí hasta la cosecha.

La multitud expresa su simpatía: comprenden lo que es un amor no correspondido.

—¿Tiene a otro?

—No lo sé, aunque le gusta a muchos chicos.

—Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a casa. ¡Quién podría rechazar a un vencedor! ¡La dejarás impresionada!

—Creo que no funcionaría. Ganar… no ayudará en mi caso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque…—empieza a balbucear Peeta, ruborizándose—. Porque ella es una vencedora.

La multitud parece quedar en silencio por una eternidad mientras todos procesamos las palabras de Peeta. Y entonces, las cámaras me enfocan. Caesar se ríe: —Nadie puede culparte, creo que la mitad del país está enamorado de esa chica. ¿Ella lo sabía?

Peeta sonríe, pero la sonrisa no le llega a sus ojos y el rubor no le ha bajado de las mejillas.

—Hasta ahora, no.

Escucho a Haymitch reírse al lado de Effie y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. De pronto, comprendo perfectamente bien lo que está sucediendo. Es una treta. Están tratando de conseguir más patrocinadores al venderle a la gente un supuesto romance con su mentora, es decir, yo. Y aunque podría parecer buena idea, agarrarse de la popularidad inexplicable que tengo en el Capitolio, asociar a Peeta conmigo es un arma de doble filo.

La entrevista termina y el rugido de la multitud es ensordecedor. Peeta ha borrado a todos los tributos anteriores con su declaración de amor. El himno suena y el programa acaba. El viaje de regreso en ascensor, lo pasamos en silencio. Una vez arriba, le hago una señal a Peeta quien me sigue silenciosamente hacia el techo.

—Disculpa, Katniss, debí haber hablado contigo antes. Me imagino que has de estar muy enojada…—empieza Peeta, pero no lo dejo terminar.

—¿Fue idea tuya o de Haymitch? —lo interrumpo. Peeta me mira sorprendido. —No es tan buena idea como el viejo borracho te puede haber hecho creer. A alguna gente del Capitolio le gusto, sí, pero hay gente muy poderosa que me detesta. Y para ellos sería muy fácil eliminarte si creen que estás involucrado conmigo.

—No fue idea de Haymitch—Peeta me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—De acuerdo, fue idea tuya entonces. Y aunque en teoría podría haber sido una buena estrategia, debiste consultarlo primero…

—No es ninguna estrategia—me interrumpe. Y de pronto, las palabras se escapan de mi mente y no puedo seguir hablando. —Es cierto, Katniss. Yo…

El pánico me hace abrir la boca y volver a hablar, aunque siento que la mitad de lo que digo no tiene sentido. Pero no puedo dejarlo que siga hablando.

—El Presidente me odia, Peeta. Fue a mi casa, en la Aldea de Vencedores. Lo que hice por Rue, las flores, aparentemente fue demasiado rebelde. Y ahora mi familia está amenazada. No es bueno que te asocies a mí. Si quieres tener alguna posibilidad de vivir…

—¡No tengo posibilidades de morir, Katniss! ¡Deja de engañarte!—brama Peeta—. Sé que voy a morir. Por eso lo dije. Lamento no habértelo dicho a ti, en vez de a todo el país, pero creo que nunca me hubiera atrevido a decírtelo a la cara de otra forma.

Me mira largo rato, sus ojos azules prácticamente penetrando mi mirada, como si fuera capaz de leer mis pensamientos, llenos de miedo y recelo.

—No sé que decir—le suelto.

Él se encoge de hombros: —No tienes que decir nada. No te estoy pidiendo que me correspondas.

No sé si es por su expresión derrotada, por el miedo a que muera en la arena a la que va a entrar el día de mañana o porque verdaderamente quería hacerlo, pero de pronto me inclino sobre las puntas de mis pies y lo beso en los labios.

Es un beso corto, suave, un breve roce de labios, tenue como el frufrú de las telas de nuestras ropas al chocar entre sí. Y es mi primer beso. Pero no se lo digo. Una vez que me vuelvo a apoyar en mis talones, me horrorizo al darme cuenta de lo que he hecho. Peeta me mira como si fuera a decirme algo y es entonces que salgo corriendo. Me encierro en mi habitación y me escondo bajo las sábanas, intentando no pensar en el salto que sentí en mi abdomen cuando lo besé.

**FIN PARTE I**


	2. Parte II

**El Tributo**

**PARTE II**

* * *

La luz es cegadora después del túnel. Cuando logro ver la cornucopia y el conteo, ya quedan 54 segundos para que podamos salir de los círculos metálicos en los que estamos parados. En 53 segundos, empezará el baño de sangre que marca el comienzo de los 76º juegos del hambre. Mi fin podría estar cerca, si no funcionan los planes y estrategias que hemos elaborado con Haymitch y Katniss.

Por ahora sólo puedo mirar a mi alrededor: el ambiente es frío, pero la ropa que nos dieron es térmica y las partes cubiertas por ella permanecen calientes. Sólo la cara y las manos sienten verdaderamente el viento gélido que nos rodea. La cornucopia se levanta sobre un llano con poca vegetación. Sólo se ven unas montañas de poca altura a mi izquierda y un río a mis espaldas; el resto parece ser igual de plano y poco acogedor al lugar que nos encontramos ahora.

Busco a los chicos del 4: Samira y Gregor son profesionales, han entrenado en una academia donde los han preparado no sólo en habilidades para sobrevivir a la exposición de los elementos y la falta de alimentos, sino también en el uso de armas. _Yo también he entrenado_, me recuerdo, pero sin convencerme mucho. Nuestro plan es tomar unas pocas armas y provisiones y escapar rápidamente, evitando al máximo el contacto con los tributos de los distritos 1 y 2, quienes de seguro también tienen una alianza.

Suena el gong y salto del círculo de metal. Las cosas pasan muy rápido a mi alrededor para poder determinarlas con claridad. Yo me enfoco en tomar el machete y la mochila con provisiones, evitando cualquier ataque que podría llegarme. Afortunadamente es con Gregor con quien me topo a la salida de la cornucopia. Él agarra a Samira y los tres corremos hacia la montaña, confiando que nadie nos seguirá aún.

—·—

Los víveres que logramos obtener no son muchos, pero Samira logra fabricar un anzuelo con un alambre que sacó de la cornucopia y, utilizando unas lombrices como cebo, pesca un par de pescados. Los hago esperar hasta el atardecer para prender una fogata, recordando las instrucciones de Katniss, para evitar atraer la atención de los otros profesionales.

—No creo que vengan aún—me tranquiliza Gregor—. Han matado suficiente en el baño de sangre y es más probable de cacen de noche, aprovechando el cansancio de los demás.

—Sí, de seguro que están durmiendo la siesta—concuerda Samira y me sonríe con sus grandes dientes blancos. —Eres muy bueno haciendo fuego, Peeta.

—Sí, yo solía prender el horno en la panadería—les explico. Hablamos un poco sobre casa: ellos me hablan del 4 y yo del 12, pero la conversación muere pronto. Nadie quiere pensar mucho en casa en estos momentos. —Deberíamos movernos y buscar un refugio para dormir—les digo cuando apagamos la fogata y empieza a oscurecer.

—Creo que las quebradas son nuestra mejor opción. Dudo que se atrevan a recorrerlas de noche y la oscuridad nos protegería—expone Samira.

Gregor y yo nos mostramos de acuerdo y nos movemos con cuidado entre las quebradas. Están llenas de grietas y cuevas poco profundas, que podrían albergar poco más que un animal de tamaño mediano, pero no a tres chicos de dieciocho años. Hasta que al fin encontramos una lo suficientemente profunda.

—No creo que nos puedan ver desde afuera, incluso con lentes de visión nocturna—dice Gregor—. Pero por si acaso, haremos turnos para vigilar.

—·—

Es el tercer día cuando nos encuentran. Nos tienden una emboscada cerca del río, donde Samira y Gregor pescaban nuestra cena. Quizás nos habían visto antes o el humo no estaba lo suficientemente escondido con los colores del ocaso. Pero aunque es una emboscada, estamos listos.

Gregor es el primero en caer, atravesado por una lanza a manos del chico del distrito 2. El chico del 1 intenta desarmarme con su espada, pero soy yo quien lo hiere a él en el pecho. Puedo ver la sangre emanar de su herida y de su boca, pero eso no lo detiene al recoger su arma. Quizás es la sorpresa lo que hace que no bloquee bien el golpe.

La herida en mi pierna arde y la sangre brota a borbotones. Me alejo de la pelea. Llamo a Samira, pero al verla rodeada por la chica del distrito 1 y el chico del 2 me doy cuenta que no puedo ayudarla. El chico del 2 va por su lanza y yo corro lo más rápido que mi pierna me permite. No tengo provisiones, ni aliados. Sólo mi cuchillo en la mano, bañado de sangre. Un cañón anuncia una cuarta muerte y sé que es Samira.

Horas más tarde, su imagen en el cielo me lo confirma.

—·—

Junto a un pequeño arroyo, rodeado de musgo y barro, sólo Katniss puede verme. Ella me cuida, con los conocimientos que el ser hija de una sanadora otorgan, y me da de beber y comer. Y aún así, se sonroja al lavar mi ropa, temerosa de verme desnudo. La idea me hace gracia. Estoy a punto de morir y ella se preocupa de conservar mi dignidad. O su pureza.

—Quédate conmigo—me dice, suplicante. Y yo no puedo más que darle todo cuanto me pida.

Hay líneas de un rojo fuerte subiendo por mi pierna, desde donde la espada abrió mi carne. No me queda mucho. Pero por Katniss aguantaría meses.

—Siempre—le digo.

—·—

El paracaídas cae sobre mi hombro y no puedo creer mis ojos al abrirlo. Es medicina. Pero no puede ser, pues estando los juegos tan avanzados la medicina ha de ser carísima. Y nadie ha de confiar que soy capaz de ganar los juegos con una herida infectada. Aún así, casi confiando que es una alucinación, me inyecto el antibiótico en el muslo. El pinchazo duele horriblemente en la carne maltratada, el dolor haciéndome desmayar.

Pero cuando vuelvo en mí, el dolor ha disminuido drásticamente. Sin demasiado esfuerzo, soy capaz de levantarme y beber agua de mi cantimplora. No sé cuantos días han pasado, ni cuántos tributos permanecen vivos, pero de pronto me siento fuerte como para volver al juego. Si tan solo pudiera conseguir alimento.

El segundo paracaídas llega como invocado por mis pensamientos. El caldo es cálido y delicioso, pero sé que debo comerlo lentamente o mi estómago lo rechazará y lo acabaré vomitando. Igual como la comida de la primera noche en el tren hacia el capitolio. Han pasado sólo unas dos semanas—si mis cálculos son correctos—pero siento como si hubiera sido hace meses. Pienso en Katniss mientras como a un ritmo pausado, en su brillante trenza oscura haciéndome cosquillas en el brazo mientras dormíamos abrazados en su cama, en su pequeño cuerpo enredado con el mío. Si no estuviera enfermo aún, el recuerdo despertaría otros instintos en mí.

La bruma de mi mente se ha disipado ya. Recuerdo haber soñado con Katniss, que estaba conmigo en la arena y cuidaba de mí. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora, qué pensará de mí. Me consiguió esa medicina. ¿Todavía piensa que puedo salir vivo de aquí?

Me quedo junto a mi arroyo, esperando. Debo guardar fuerzas y quien sea que siga vivo, o me buscará o los vigilantes lo traerán hacia mí.

—·—

Me sigue llegando comida pese a que no hago mucho. La acción no está aquí. Pero eso está por cambiar pronto. La noche que veo la imagen del tributo del distrito 2 en el cielo sé que su compañera ha de estar buscándome.

A penas ha amanecido cuando la veo. Mishelle, la chica del distrito 1, me observa un momento relamiéndose los labios secos. Mis probabilidades de ganar no son altas: yo aún estoy recuperándome y ella está completamente sana, salvo por la notoria baja de peso y el cansancio típicos del final de los juegos. Seguramente, yo me veo aún más delgado y exhausto que ella.

Mishelle se sonríe entonces, probablemente segura de su triunfo. La veo levantar su hacha, con la cual sé que tiene una puntería mortífera pues la vi entrenar en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Yo me levanto y empuño mi cuchillo. No soy bueno lanzándolos; necesito tenerla más cerca si voy a defenderme.

Un ruido contras las rocas nos distrae de nuestra batalla de miradas. Suenan como pasos, pero son demasiado fuertes como para pertenecer a un humano. Se acercan demasiado rápido, resonando entre las grietas y amplificándose. Ya no logro distinguir si son sólo un par o muchos de ellos, el sonido haciendo eco a nuestro alrededor.

Mishelle me mira ahora con desconcierto. Es mala idea, lo que sea que viene lo mandan los Vigilantes. Quizás deberíamos enfrentarnos, intentar eliminar al otro antes que llegue lo que sea que produzca tanto ruido, evitando así su llegada. Pero ambos estamos paralizados.

Es la gran final.

Y es una bestia. Ni siquiera sé que tipo de animal es, demasiado grande para compararse con cualquiera que hubiera visto en el distrito 12 o en las clases de biología. Parece una especie de reptil, aunque está levantado sobre sus patas traseras. Las patas delanteras, libre como brazos humanos, terminan en garras que parecen ser lo suficientemente poderosas para partirnos en dos de un solo manotazo. Detrás suyo, una enorme cola se arrastra de lado a lado, levantando polvo en su trayecto.

Mishelle da un traspié, horrorizada, y corre hacia el risco más cercano, intentando subirse a él. Pero la bestia la sigue y es más rápida que ella, alcanzándola antes que logre subir fuera de su alcance y mordisqueando sus piernas. Mishelle grita de dolor y puedo ver la carne malograda y sangrante.

Es esa visión lo que me saca de mi trance y me hace retroceder hacia el risco a mis espaldas. Pero no bien me muevo, la bestia se gira hacia mí, olvidándose de las piernas de Mishelle, y corre en mi dirección. Estoy subiéndome en el risco, cuando siento una de sus garras hundirse en mi pierna izquierda. No necesito mirar para saber que estoy sangrando y profusamente.

Un ruido recobra la atención de la bestia. Es Mishelle que ha caído al suelo, probablemente demasiado débil como para poder subirse al rico. La bestia corre hacia ella con interés renovado.

—Es el movimiento—murmuro. Cuando estamos quietos, la bestia no nos nota, se olvida que estamos aquí. Pero en cuanto nos movemos, corre a desgarrarnos con garras y dientes. Mishelle llora de dolor, pero sé que no ha de quedarle mucho tiempo, considerando toda la sangre que ha perdido.

Logro subirme al rico y veo mi pierna, la sangre emanando libremente. Debería hacerme algún tipo de vendaje, intentar no perder tanta sangre, pero estoy demasiado cansado y mareado para hacerlo. Me siento dormir cuando escucho un cañonazo a la distancia.

—·—

Hay un sonido agudo incesante. Suena a intervalos regulares, como el tic toc de un reloj en la silente calma de la noche. Mis ojos están cerrados, ni siquiera sé si tengo suficiente fuerza para abrirlos, pero el sonido agudo me recuerda que estoy despierto.

Hay alguien aquí conmigo. Siento una mano pequeña entrelazada con la mía y un peso suave inclina mi cama hacia la derecha. Cuando me convenzo que no es mi imaginación quiero abrir los ojos. Sé que es ella. Esta vez sí es ella. No puede ser un sueño.

Cuando logro abrir lo ojos, mi visión está un tanto borrosa. Katniss está inclinada sobre mi cama, su rostro volteado hacia mí. Está durmiendo, lo que relaja sus facciones notoriamente y me permite observarlas sin tapujos. Su cabello está en la trenza de siempre, aunque parece algo desecha por el sueño. Estiro mi mano y acaricio la trenza que ha protagonizado más de alguna fantasía. Es más suave y tersa de lo que me la había imaginado.

Katniss se mueve en cuanto la toco, e inmediatamente me siento culpable por haberla despertado. Sus ojos grises se enfocan en mí, con sorpresa al verme despierto, y rápidamente se llenan de lágrimas.

—Peeta, estás despierto—susurra, apretando la mano que aún está entrelazada con la suya. Yo asiento levemente.

—Lo lamento tanto, Peeta. Es mi culpa. Debí sacarte de allí antes—solloza ella. Yo la miro sin comprender. Sigo su mirada hacia la parte de la cama donde debería estar mi pierna izquierda. Pero en su lugar sólo está la sábana.

Oh.

Katniss rompe a llorar otra vez. No sé que decir. Mi mente se ha quedado en blanco de pronto. Mi pierna. He perdido mi pierna. Parece irreal, como si fuera a despertarme y fuera a estar de nuevo en la panadería y nada de todo lo que ha pasado el último mes fuera verdad.

—Al menos… al menos estoy vivo—le digo, intentando sonar positivo. —De seguro que me darán algún tipo de prótesis… —divago y ella asiente.

—Valió la pena—me dice, aunque pareciera que lo dice más para sí misma. No entiendo a qué se refiere, pero la acerco hacia mí. Ella no pone ninguna resistencia, acomodándose entre mis brazos como si allí perteneciera.

Nos quedamos así un momento hasta que Katniss se aparta y me mira a los ojos. Luego, sus labios están apretados contra los míos con desesperación. Y de pronto, yo también siento que valió la pena. Me aferro a ella, como si fuera lo único que me mantiene vivo. Y supongo que de alguna manera lo es.

—Perdóname, Peeta—murmura contra mis labios, como si fuera un secreto. No estoy seguro de qué es lo que tengo que perdonarle. —Sólo lo hice porque era la única forma de salvarte—solloza.

Yo la miro, cada vez más desconcertado. —¿Qué pasa, Katniss? ¿De qué hablas?

Katniss observa sus manos, esquivando mi mirada, y no me responde. Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas sin tregua, pero ninguna palabra más sale de su boca. Intento tomar sus manos, pero me rechaza. Sin decir nada, se pone de pie y me mira suplicante.

—Tuve que hacerlo. Hice este acuerdo para llevarte a casa—me dice crípticamente. —Sólo… nunca olvides que hubo algo entre nosotros.

Se gira para irse entonces y un sentimiento de desaliento me invade. Un acuerdo. ¿Qué clase de acuerdo podría haber hecho para llevarme a casa?

—¿Katniss?

Ella se voltea para mirarme y hay un dejo de finalidad en sus siguientes palabras, como si no admitieran contradicción.

—Adiós, Peeta.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Nota de Autor:_ _ ¡Feliz día de San Valentín adelantado! Un beso, Naty._


End file.
